


The Children of Evil

by PinkDevil



Category: Darkenig Stars (Roleplaying) Series
Genre: BROUGHT TO YOU BY CANON CAMERAS, Before, Blood, Family, Family Feels, Gen, I made one for Fionn, I'll include the others by surprise :D, MY LIFE AINT CANON, Monarchy, NONE IS CANON, Revolution, Takes place many many years, Violence, Yumo is a lil evil, a lil bit of drama, non-canon, now for Momo, ok let's be srs, who shall be my next victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDevil/pseuds/PinkDevil
Summary: "I am your loyal servant, and you're our country's king.Us, a pair of pitied twins, burdened by our destinies.Let hellfire consume me if that's what must be done.I will gladly play the part so that you will shine, my sun."Twins separated by their fates meet once again. The story of a corrupted king and an innocent servant, risking her own capacities to serve her brother.





	The Children of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Again.  
> I plan to finish Fionn's story, don't worry. And about SCA, I'm either going to leave it or rewrite it, since recent changes happened.  
> If you love the twin rolls, don't eat them.  
> Enjoy~

Once upon a time, there stood a strong kingdom around the spring enviroments of Macaria. Everything in the land peacefully continued for generations and generations. The King, Magnus, was a strong-willed and brave hero, respected for his undeniably extreme power to make Macaria a better place. With the Queen, Yera, by his side, the land was filled with love, joy, and anything positive to say the least. One day, the Queen was revealed to be pregnant. The married couple happily announced the news regarding the expected child, a new prince or princess that will inherit the throne when the times come. The kingdom rejoiced.

The family tradition of royalty was that if it was a boy or a girl, the child will surely be the heir and fully be named as the king or the queen at the age of fourteen to help open their eyes and how to handle things around the land with ease once they have grown to adults. If it were twins, one a boy and one a girl, however, the boy will be the heir while the girl will stand by as his queen.

After months of waiting, the Queen finally gave birth to not just one child, but to beautiful twins. One was an angelic-looking baby girl, the sweetest princess ever seen born, sleeping in a craddle beside her innocent-looking brother, a boy who will surely become a good king someday. Due to twins being a rare sight in the land, the whole kingdom awed in amazement and glee, both roles of royalty filled in. 

The girl was named Momo, which meant "peach", as the young child's soft exterior and peach-colored features such as her lips and a tint on her cheeks was perfect for a such a color. The boy was named Yumo, which meant "leader", as the boy will surely become a great leader once he reaches the right age, and his visible protectiveness of his sister despite him still being a young baby. 

The two grew from years to years, the young prince and princess are very inseparable. The princess remained to be soft, kind, polite and well-mannered, and the prince was quite intelligent for his age and has shown instances where he can handle such issues easily regarding the land. They were exactly how their parents wanted them to be, and they were one happy family.

Until one day...

* * *

 

"Momo, look...", Yumo said, holding a frog on his palms.

The princess got started of the creature that her brother was holding, but she didn't get completely scared of such frog. "Hm? What's wrong?", she asked, looking at the frog for anything wrong. The prince made the frog go closer to Momo's face, surprising the latter. "You're a princess... will this frog become a human being once you kiss it?", he asked, jokingly.

Momo quickly backed, looking at her brother with an uneasy smile. "I... don't think that's how it works," she replied, stuttering every once in a while. The frog began to jump away from the two, Yumo began following the frog, only to be led to his parents, talking with scared expressions. The King tightly gripped a piece of paper in his hands, a letter that based on the stamp, was from the kingdom around Skremas. That kingdom became Macaria's rival when it comes to trade, no doubt that Skremas was way stronger. On the letter, an order was written directly from Skremas. It was to give the throne of Queen to the King from Skremas' daughter, in order to bestow peace and a stop to their long battle that went on for generations. 

But in order to do that, Momo, the heiress to the Queen's throne, must be away from the kingdom. The Skremas kingdome threatened to assassinate the princess themselves if she does not leave the throne. 

"What do we do!? This is unjust!", Queen Yera exclaimed, tears rolling down her cheeks. King Magus gulped. "W-we should show this to the council. Surely they would think that this is not right---"

"Even if we do, the council is under Skremas' power...", the King replied. 

Yumo heard the conversation of his parents, hiding behind a cherry tree on the kingdom's garden. He also became terrified, but he promised to protect his sister from any harm. If she was hurt, he'd make them pay. He was still a youth, unaware of the power that Skremas holds. To see his strong father -- his hero, and his kind mother in sadness pains him, and now, even his own twin is involved.

"... dear, we have no choice," his father spoke, his mother looking at him. The King looked back at his wife. "We need to hide our daughter away from here, especially away from the boundaries that Skremas can reach."

"What!? W-we can't take our little girl away! She's too young!", Yera retorted. Yumo was taken aback, shocked by his father's idea. As much as he wants her to be safe, he never wished for his twin sister -- his direct half -- to be taken away. And she was quite naive, too young to even be free and explore the world. "I know... but I do NOT want to lose a child completely... we'll get her back at the right moment."

Despite Yera's worries, it was the last thing they could think of to keep the young princess safe.

* * *

In the throne room, the parents faced their children about the topic. Yumo hugged his sister after she bawled once she heard their decision of taking her away. "I don't want to go!", she cried out, hugging her brother back tightly. Yumo couldn't say anything to make her feel better. Damn, he doesn't like this idea as much as Momo doesn't want it. How can he make things get better if he doesn't feel good about it as well?

The King and Queen explained the situation. They were to leave the next day, only making Momo's and Yumo's feelings worse. And that's what happened.

* * *

Seven years later...

The king was bedridden due to an attempted poison assassination from the Skremas Kingdom, and the queen took care of him. Yumo, now at the age of sixteen, became the new king of Macaria. Years have passed when his sister left, and he became lonely. Once he got the title of the king, he mindlessly destroyed Skremas after a two-year war. He even placed the daughter who was to be the Queen up for execution. Macaria was still peaceful, and it seemed that the destruction of Skremas made the people of Macaria more powerful and happier. But it only affected the new king in an opposite way. Violence was always his answer. If the world makes people suffer, then he's sure that it was alright. 

Eventually, he started ravaging and destroying kingdoms that didn't really do anything against Macaria. His parents were concerned about his actions, and he always says that this was all for Macaria. 

In the outskirts of the kingdom, a young girl carrying books ran to the palace gates. She was carrying a whole bag of items, starting her job as a servant in the castle for the king. The guards led her around the palace, to the throne room to meet her master. The soldiers were quite suspicious of her, wearing a hood to hide her face. 

"The new servant for you has arrived, your Highness," announced the palace's messenger. Yumo sat comfortably on his throne, with a bored expression. "Get her in and let's get this orientation thing over with..."

The young hooded girl walked towards the King, bowing with respect, two guards beside her unless she does something wrong. The King stared at the girl, and spoke. "Take off that hood and speak your name," he commanded. And that was what the girl did.

Long white hair and shining amethyst eyes, fair skin and the peach features intact. She caught the guards attention, and the shock of Yumo. She looked up at the king. "Your Highness... I would like to serve you."

It was none other than his twin sister he greatly missed for years.

 

 

 


End file.
